vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lendian Tigers
The Lendian Tigers are a paramilitary and guerilla group based around Lendian ultra-nationalism. They reached their height in the period between 299 AP and 301 AP, when they administered a certain amount of territory as a separate state, but today, they have minimal power. Views The Tigers see themselves as fighting for the rights of ethnic Lendians, particularly those living in countries where they are a minority. They believe that the dissolution of the old Lendian Empire and its successor, the Free Confederacy of Lendian Republics, was illegitimate, and consider all current states existing in former Lendian territories to be equally illegitimate. The Tigers have advanced claims to be the true government of all former Lendian territories. History The Tigers arose during the collapse of the former Lendian Empire, which contained many provinces with a non-Lendian majority. In the 290s, demands for independence in such provinces grew stronger, alarming the Lendian minorities. After the Empire was officially dissolved, it was hoped by some that its successor state, the Free Confederacy of Lendian Republics, would hold the Empire's former territory together — however, the Free Confederacy quickly collapsed, with non-Lendian areas becoming their own independent states. When the Free Confederacy of Lendian Republics was dissolved, some ethnic Lendians living in the newly independent countries refused to accept the decision — this sentiment was particularly strong in Teniasa (now part of Caboteniasa, where Lendians are about 30% of the population) and in Melga (where they are about 40%). Some units of the Lendian military stationed in these places disobeyed orders and chose to violently oppose independence — these groups became known as the Tigers. The largest area to come under the control of nationalist elements was the self-proclaimed Republic of Teniasa, led politically by Faltaino Dalista and militarily by an ex-Lendian general, Estevo Bonoduro.Dalista was captured when the Republic of Teniasa fell, but Bonoduro fled to Percevejan, where he took command of Lendian nationalists fighting the newly proclaimed communist state of West Uhlan. Although hard-pressed, the Tigers managed to hold a strip of territory along the northern coast. July 299 saw a significant rise in Tiger activity. Nationalist elements of the military in Lendia itself attempted to prevent the creation of the Lendosan Confederation, a new state which encompassed the Lendian heartland but not the outlying territories which had formerly been under Lendian control. In West Uhlan, Tiger forces successfully took control of the Lok islands, and in the same month, were joined by the bulk of the Lendian military forces stationed in Melga, who had refused to recognise the islands' declaration of independence. In September of the same year, a referendum was held in areas under Tiger command (consisting of Melga, Lok, and parts of Percevejan) regarding their political status — the result, most likely fraudulent, was that the territories voted to continue the Free Confederacy. The new government, often called the Tiger Confederacy by outsiders, considered itself to be the legitimate government of all former Free Confederate territories, rejecting completely the vote which dissolved the former state. The Tigers maintained control over their territory for around a year and a half, during which time a significant number of atrocities were committed against the non-Lendian population. In January 301, however, Lendosa (formed from the Lendian core of the old Confederacy) and Caboteniasa (a former Lendian territory) launched a joint invasion of Melga, which was serving as the Tiger headquarters. The islands were eventually captured, and an independent republic has since been proclaimed. Fighting also continued in the territories claimed by West Uhlan, and for the most part, the West Uhlanian government has reclaimed those lands once held by the Tigers. Today, the Tigers survive mainly as an underground organisation rather than as a military force, although some isolated guerillas still fight in the jungles of Percevejan. Notable figures *Estevo Bonoduro — a former general in the Lendian army. One of the first military leaders to publicly reject the dissolution of the Free Confederacy of Lendian Republics, and leader of the short-lived Republic of Teniasa's military forces. Later became effective head of all Tiger forces, and is accused of serious war crimes. Current location uncertain — some reports indicate he was killed in fighting in West Uhlan, while other suggest that he is still in hiding there. *Faltaino Dalista — political leader of the Republic of Teniasa, a Tiger-backed state which attempted to preserve Lendian rule in its territory. Currently in a Caboteniasan prison. *Sebastian Halhaduro — the nominal head of state appointed after the Tigers declared the Free Confederacy to still exist. In practice, however, was a figurehead for Bonoduro, the military leader. Imprisoned for war crimes by the restored Melgan government.